Les acteurs ont la parole
by NotreDame
Summary: Une idée folle. Si la saison 1 était jouée par de vrais acteurs et si on les interviewait, voici ce que cela donnerait. Quatorzième chapitre: Monsieur Tanaka.
1. Ciel Phantomhive

Synopsis : une idée folle. Si la saison 1 était jouée par de vrais acteurs et si on les interviewait, voici ce que cela donnerait.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fic, alors pas de procès, svp.

_Les acteurs ont la parole : Ciel._

Jojo se leva brusquement en voyant entrer Ciel Phantomhive, l'acteur principal. C'était son premier entretien pour le journal et il avait un peu le trac. Mais vu de près, le garçon semblait nettement moins impressionnant que dans la série.

- Faites pas cette tête-là, le rassura Ciel avec un sourire déroutant. Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Enchanté de vous connaître.

- Moi de même, balbutia le journaliste.

- Bon, je crois qu'on peut commencer, conclut l'enfant en s'asseyant.

- Bien… parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle.

- C'est un enfant qui a signé un pacte avec le diable, expliqua Ciel. Il est très… comment on dit ? Arrogant, c'est ça, et perturbé, et il a un ego démesuré. Je me suis inspiré de mon prof de géo de l'an dernier pour le personnage.

Le journaliste ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et demanda :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, un petit peu. Mais en même temps, c'était pénible, comme rôle. Il y avait une psychologue qui devait me suivre partout pour que je ne pète pas un câble. Traîner autant de haine, c'est insupportable !

- Quel est votre pire souvenir sur le tournage ?

- Hé bien… bafouilla le garçonnet en rougissant. Il y a deux scènes où je dois parler à Sebastian alors que je suis dans mon bain. Elles ont pris un temps fou et à la fin, l'eau était froide. J'ai choppé un rhume à cause de ça !

- Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que vous me parliez de la robe rose ou du plongeon dans la Tamise, fit remarquer Jojo.

- Oh, cette robe ? J'étais mort de rire pendant les séquences où je devais la porter. Paraît-il qu'elle a beaucoup de succès lors des cosplays ! Quand aux scènes de la Tamise, elles ont été tournées en piscine. J'étais doublé la plupart du temps. Mais j'avoue que barboter tout habillé, c'est pas très rigolo.

- Et votre meilleur souvenir ?

- Je sais pas… répondit pensivement l'enfant. Peut-être les gâteaux que je devais manger dans certaines scènes. Il y avait un framboisier parfaitement divin. J'ai demandé la recette au chef mais je n'ai pas réussi à le refaire comme il faut chez moi.

- Vous aimez cuisiner ? s'étonna le journaliste.

- Oui, j'adore ça ! Le garçon qui ne sait même pas lacer ses chaussures, c'est juste un rôle, vous savez. Je suis aussi indépendant que n'importe qui.

- Je vois ça. A part cela, qu'est-ce que ce rôle a changé dans votre vie ?

- Pas grand-chose sur le plan personnel, je crois, dit pensivement l'acteur. Je vais à l'école, je m'amuse. C'est ma maman qui s'occupe de mon courrier et elle me montre parfois des lettres de fans, toutes très gentilles. Par contre, il y a des adolescentes qui s'évanouissent quand elles me croisent dans la rue ou qui me crient : 'Lizzie est une salope, tu ferais mieux de sortir avec Sebastian.' Je vous jure, elles sont dingues !

- D'accord, dit Jojo en souriant. Pour terminer l'entretien, j'aimerais prendre des photos de vous sur les lieux du tournage. Vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, mais ça va prendre combien de temps ? J'ai promis à ma maman que je serai rentré à la maison pour le goûter…

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : oui, j'étais en mode gros délire… Désolée, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger, pour changer.

La prochaine interview sera celle de Sebastian, évidemment. Ensuite, j'hésite entre Grell et Madam Red…


	2. Sebastian Michaelis

Merci pour vos commentaires du premier chapitre. Voici le suivant. Oh, j'oubliais : alerte spoilers saison 1.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, absolument rien, à part le texte.

_Les acteurs ont la parole : Sebastian._

Si l'entretien avec Ciel l'avait rendu un peu nerveux, la simple idée de devoir poser des questions à celui qui jouait son diable de majordome suffisait à mettre Jojo dans tous ses états. En effet, celui-ci avait beau se savoir hétéro, la beauté et la classe de l'acteur le rendaient tout chose. Et voilà que ce dieu vivant se trouvait devant lui !

- Bonjour, lui dit-il avec son sourire sublime. Avant de commencer, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Heu, bien sûr, balbutia le journaliste.

-Quand vous parlerez à Ciel, vous voudrez bien ne pas mentionner les fangirls amatrices de yaoi ? Sa maman limite son accès à l'ordinateur et je crois que ça le traumatiserait s'il lisait toutes les fanfics où j'ai une activité sexuelle avec lui.

Le journaliste rougit comme une tomate et balbutia que oui, il y ferait attention. Tant pis si l'interview avait déjà eu lieu. Il se força à se reprendre et demanda à l'acteur de lui parler de son rôle.

- Eh bien, voilà, répondit celui-ci. Mon personnage est un démon, autrement dit un être dépourvu de sentiments et de sens moral. D'habitude, un acteur doit jouer sur les émotions de son personnage pour que le public réagisse en conséquence. Ici, le défi consistait à jouer quelqu'un qui ne fonctionne pas comme un humain. Sebastian peut tuer dix personnes en ressentant de l'amusement ou de l'ennui, et ça, c'est vraiment difficile à jouer.

- Il paraît que vous vous êtes foulé le bras pendant le tournage, s'enquit le journaliste.

- Oui, ça devait arriver, à force de porter ce gamin dans mes bras ! Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il pèse son poids. En plus de ça, j'ai dû jouer beaucoup de scènes très physiques, sauts sur les toits, combats à l'argenterie… Le plus difficile était de jouer tout ça en gardant l'air indifférent. Mon visage a été beaucoup retouché à la palette graphique.

- C'est vrai ? coupa Jojo, qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

-Oui. Vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas que mes yeux pouvaient virer au rouge comme ça ?

Jojo rougit. Un aussi beau visage, retouché… Il allait traumatiser toutes les lectrices du magazine ! Et à propos de lectrices…

-Qu'est-ce que cette série a changé dans votre quotidien ?

- J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie sur le tournage ! annonça l'acteur avec un large sourire.

Jojo lâcha son magnétophone et fixa Sebastian avec des yeux ronds. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar…

- Qui ? parvint-il à éructer.

- Matilda. La religieuse des épisodes 17 et 18. On a sympathisé sur le tournage et on prévoit de se marier prochainement. Matti a une patience pas croyable : si vous saviez tout ce que certaines fangirls lui font subir…

- Ah… murmura Jojo, qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que cet acteur avait une petite copine.

- Oui. Il y a une scène ou le démon la viole pour la manipuler et où elle développe immédiatement un syndrome de Stockholm. Eh bien, elle a reçu des lettres d'insultes à cause de cette scène ! Des folles lui écrivent '_Salope, t'avais pas le droit de coucher avec mon Sebby…_' C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Euh… un bon souvenir sur le tournage ? bégaya le journaliste afin de détourner la conversation.

- A part ma rencontre avec Matti ? J'ai découvert Londres, une ville que je ne connaissais pas. C'est vraiment un très bel endroit et les gens y sont très agréables.

- Une anecdote sur le tournage ? continua le journaliste, qui commençait à se reprendre.

- Oui. A l'origine, il y avait une scène où je devais ouvrir la porte de mon placard en grand, nourrir et cajoler les neuf chats qui s'y trouvaient et refermer la porte ni vu, ni connu avant d'aller travailler. On n'a jamais réussi à tourner cette scène parce que les chats s'échappaient et couraient partout sur le plateau. En plus, un des cadreurs était allergique, je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il a pu endurer !

- Et… reprendrez-vous votre rôle de majordome pour la saison 2 ?

Le visage de l'acteur prit soudain une expression des plus sérieuses.

- Je suis sous contrat. Il m'est interdit d'en parler.

- Juste un mot, pour nos lectrices, insista Jojo.

- Un mot pour les lectrices ? Très bien ! Celle d'entre vous qui a envoyé un putois vivant à ma Matilda par la poste devrait avoir honte : on n'a pas idée de faire des cadeaux pareils et de maltraiter ainsi les animaux !

- Un… putois… murmura Jojo, complètement effaré.

- Comme je vous dis ! Je n'ai pas pu inventer une chose pareille. Quel mauvais goût !

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien à dire sur la saison 2 ? supplia le journaliste.

Sebastian resta pensif un très long moment, puis il eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Si je vous révélais quoi que ce soit, je serais obligé de vous tuer tout de suite. Après tout, je suis un diable d'acteur…

_A suivre…_

Prochain chapitre : Madam Red ! Ensuite ce sera Grell et ensuite on verra bien.


	3. Madam Red et Grell Suttcliff

OK. Après certaines réactions sur le chapitre précédent, je me sens obligée de mettre certaines choses au point (alerte spoilers).

Oui, la jeune religieuse qu'on aperçoit dans les épisodes 17 et 18 et dans l'OVA sur Hamlet s'appelle bien Matilda Simons. Undertaker mentionne son nom juste avant de modifier son '_Doomsday Book'_. Et oui, Sebastian la viole au cours de l'épisode 17. C'est même malheureux de devoir mettre les points sur les I à ce sujet.

Allez lire la définition du mot viol dans l'encyclopédie Larousse en ligne (que je recommande) : _Nom masculin, rapport sexuel imposé à une personne sans son consentement._ Et voyons ce qui se passe au cours de l'épisode.

Sebastian, qui est un démon, un être dépourvu de scrupules et de sentiments (il n'hésite jamais à tuer si on lui en donne l'ordre et méprise tous les êtres vivants qui ne sont ni des chats, ni Agni), entraîne Matilda dans une chambre vide. On ne voit pas ce qui se passe mais on entend la religieuse qui le supplie d'arrêter. On devine qu'il continue malgré ses prières. Soudain, Matilda se met à hurler qu'elle voit les portes du paradis. Plan suivant, on constate qu'elle est nue et qu'il fait une sale gueule.

Il y a eu un rapport sexuel _non consenti_, c'est la définition du mot viol. En outre, il est clair qu'il se fiche complètement d'elle et qu'il ne la voit que comme un moyen d'obtenir un renseignement. Matilda a eu un orgasme au cours du rapport, et alors ? Dans la vraie vie, on peut _très bien_ ressentir ce genre de choses au cours d'un viol, même si ce n'est pas automatique. Le corps humain est programmé pour réagir comme ça. C'est même une situation on ne peut plus dérangeante pour la victime, qui a l'impression que non seulement on est allé trop loin avec elle, mais qu'en plus de cela, son propre corps l'a trahie.

La victime peut alors développer des mécanismes d'auto-défense et se dire '_mais si j'ai éprouvé du plaisir, ça doit vouloir dire que ce n'est pas un viol, même si je ne le voulais pas'_. D'ailleurs, c'est un argument assez courant chez les violeurs à qui on demande de rendre compte de leurs actes : ils protestent en disant : '_Mais non, ce n'est pas un viol, c'est juste du sexe par surprise dont elle ne savait pas qu'elle en avait envie_.'

Oh, et Matilda a apparemment été élevée dans l'abbaye, loin de tout ce qui est '_impur'_. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive et ne peut qu'être prise au dépourvu. Elle sait aussi que vu les mentalités de l'époque, on la blâmera sans doute si elle en parle, _même si elle n'y est pour rien_. Mon hypothèse personnelle, c'est qu'à ce moment-là de l'histoire, Sebastian a perçu la présence d'Angela et qu'il la provoque en '_souillant'_ une de ses suivantes. Ouaip, Sebby est un vrai monstre, c'est pas nouveau…

Les réactions totalement déplacées de Ciel et Grell s'expliquent par le fait qu'ils sont tous deux perturbés émotionnellement. Ciel ne pense qu'à sa vengeance et ne s'intéresse pas aux êtres humains qui l'entourent, à quelques exceptions près. Il n'éprouve _aucun_ scrupule à demander à Sebastian de tuer des gens devant lui, alors pour ce qui ne se passe pas sous ses yeux, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. En outre, il est jeune et n'a peut-être pas reçu d'éducation sexuelle vu l'époque et le fait que ses parents sont morts quand il avait dix ans. Il ne sait sans doute pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Quand à Grell… Que ceux qui pensent que la moitié de Jack l'Eventreur peut éprouver de la compassion lèvent la main !

Vous avez le droit d'avoir vos fantasmes. RIEN ne vous empêche de préférer le yaoi au het, ça ne regarde que vous. Mais traiter de "salope" quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait à part se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est carrément ignoble, et rejeter le blâme d'un viol sur la victime, c'est encore pire.

Oups, désolée pour le gros pavé. Je vais essayer de vous pondre un chapitre digne de ce nom.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Les acteurs ont la parole : Madam Red et Grell Suttcliff_

Après avoir visionné la saison 1, Jojo s'attendait à une fashionista flamboyante et excentrique et à un dingue bruyant et extravagant. Il fut presque déçu par l'attitude calme et posée des acteurs. Après les politesses d'usage, il leur demanda de lui parler de leur rôle.

- Eh bien, je crois que c'est le rôle le plus difficile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de jouer, expliqua Madam Red. Angelina joue double-jeu d'un bout à l'autre. Personne ne semble se douter qu'elle est malheureuse : elle est fille d'aristocrates, a une belle carrière de médecin, fréquente toutes les soirées mondaines possibles… Mais en même temps, elle n'a pas cessé d'accumuler les malheurs au cours de sa vie. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse a épousé sa sœur, elle a ensuite perdu son mari, son bébé, sa sœur, son neveu, j'en passe… Traîner autant de souffrance, c'était vraiment épuisant.

- Pour moi, le plus difficile à tenir, c'était l'aspect double de Grell, ajouta l'autre. Il y a deux aspects chez elle : par moments, elle est extravagante, excentrique et joyeuse, et parfois, elle se transforme sans crier gare en une folle furieuse et sans pitié. Pour travailler le rôle, j'ai visité des hôpitaux psychiatriques et parlé à des médecins spécialistes du comportement… Et j'ai quand même galéré.

-Elle ? s'étonna Jojo.

- Oui, elle. Ça n'est jamais dit dans l'histoire mais d'après le manuel qu'on m'a donné, Grell est une transsexuelle '_male to female'_. J'avoue qu'elle ne donne pas une très bonne image des transsexuels !

- Il y a une scène qui vous a marquée en particulier ? s'enquit le journaliste, intéressé.

- Oui, annonça Madam Red. A l'origine, la lanterne cinématique d'Angelina devait montrer une séquence où elle opère une prostituée et où elle tient brièvement dans ses mains un fœtus qui ne deviendra jamais un bébé. C'était… c'était tellement ignoble que j'ai vomi pendant le tournage. Au final, la scène a été coupée !

- Ça a aussi fait vomir un des cadreurs, ajouta Grell. Le pauvre, déjà qu'il était allergique aux chats et qu'on en avait parfois un sur le plateau...

- Raconte-lui l'histoire de la pendaison, suggéra Madam Red.

- Ah, ça ! Au début de l'histoire, je dois faire semblant d'être suicidaire pour attirer l'attention. Il y a une séquence où Sebastian doit me dépendre. Pour la tourner, j'ai dû rester pendu pendant un temps fou tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs réglages. La corde était attachée à un harnais caché sous mes vêtements mais quand même…

- Il a couru comme un malade vers les toilettes quand la scène a enfin été terminée ! annonça joyeusement sa collègue.

- Oui, parlons-en, des toilettes, grogna Grell. Les techniciens sur le tournage avaient décidé de me faire des blagues. Ils me bouchaient l'accès aux toilettes des messieurs en disant « les actrices, c'est à gauche ». Remarque, je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas-là : les jumeaux devaient subir à peu près les mêmes blagues.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait des jumeaux dans la saison 1, avança Jojo.

- Ash et Angela. Remarque, ils ont trouvé la parade. Ils menaçaient tous ceux qui les embêtaient trop fort de les purifier. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont fini par avoir la paix.

- Les… techniciens avaient peur quand ils les menaçaient ? énonça le journaliste, effaré.

-Non, ils rigolaient tellement fort qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à rien ! C'est même devenu une blague sur le tournage : dès qu'on s'énervait un peu, on traitait les autres d'impurs. Au final, ce n'était même plus drôle et le dernier jour, personne ne pouvait plus supporter ce mot !

-Y a-t-il une scène que vous avez aimé tourner en particulier ? s'enquit Jojo.

- La fameuse soirée mondaine chez le vicomte, se souvint Madam Red. Il y avait cinquante danseurs professionnels sur le plateau, des musiciens de l'orchestre philarmonique de Londres et tous les vêtements d'époque avaient été faits spécialement. C'était vraiment très beau à regarder. J'ai gardé ma robe de cette scène, d'ailleurs.

- Moi, j'ai un penchant pour les fois où je drague Sebastian, ajouta Grell. Dans le monde réel, je n'oserais jamais agir de façon aussi désinhibée, alors que là, je pouvais me lâcher. Le seul gros problème, c'est qu'avec les fausses dents en pointe qu'on m'avait collées, j'avais beaucoup de mal à être à l'aise !

- Il arrivait deux heures à l'avance tous les matins pour que les spécialistes du maquillage lui collent ces fausses dents, ajouta Madam Red. Et après, il ne pouvait plus rien manger de la journée.

- Mais je ne regrette rien, ajouta Grell. J'aimerais bien reprendre ce rôle pour la deuxième saison, d'ailleurs.

- Une question que tous les lecteurs se posent, enchaîna Jojo, votre tronçonneuse, elle était vraie ?

Les deux acteurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Non ! Heureusement ! s'écria l'acteur. On me demande ça tout le temps mais tout ce que j'avais entre les mains, c'était un bout de carton en forme de tronçonneuse, avec un petit moteur pour les vibrations. Les palettistes ont rajouté l'image et le bruit au montage. Ils ont fait un boulot pas croyable !

- Parlons-en, enchaîna Madam Red. Quand j'ai vu l'épisode, j'ai eu du mal à regarder la séquence où Grell m'enfonce sa tronçonneuse dans le cœur. C'était vraiment trop… bizarre.

- D'ailleurs, j'aurais aimé qu'on apparaisse tous les deux dans l'OVA sur Hamlet, ajouta Grell. Ça aurait adouci un peu l'impression de conflit à la fin des premiers épisodes. On aurait chanté ensemble. Seulement, il n'en a pas été question et cette question est désormais toute réglée, toute réglée…

- Toute réglée ! s'écria Madam Red tandis que les deux acteurs sautaient sur les pieds et improvisaient un petit pas de danse sous le regard éberlué de Jojo, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Médusé, il hésita longuement, puis empoigna son appareil photo et se prépara à immortaliser la scène.

Trop tard, la danse était terminée.

- Vous voulez pas la refaire ? supplia le journaliste. Une scène comme ça, ça ne se rate pas.

- Pas question de la refaire, décréta Grell.

- Voyons ! s'écria Madam Red. On la refait, mais à une condition : vous dansez avec nous !

Jojo les supplia mais aucun des deux acteurs ne se laissa attendrir. Vaincu, il se leva et dansa comme un éléphant jusqu'à ce que Grell et Madam Red les autorisent à les photographier.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : d'après Yana Toboso elle-même, Grell est effectivement une transsexuelle… ce qui n'est pas flatteur pour les transsexuels en général, les pauvres.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Chapitre suivant : Bard, May Linn et Finny. Des suggestions pour la suite ?


	4. Bardroy, May Linn et Finny

Merci pour les commentaires. Voici donc le chapitre suivant !

Disclaimer : non, ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne sont à moi. Merci, Yana Toboso.

_Bardroy, May Linn et Finny_

Jojo arriva en retard à son interview et trouva les trois acteurs assis en rang et occupés à bavarder. Impressionné, il leur serra la main, puis leur demanda de lui parler de leurs rôles. Les acteurs se mirent à parler tous trois à la fois, puis restèrent muets et se regardèrent.

- Honneur aux dames ? suggéra Bard.

- Non, honneur au plus jeune ! protesta May Linn.

- Non, honneur aux dames ! lança Finny, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler le premier.

-On tire à la courte paille ? suggéra Bard, apparemment énervé.

Ils tirèrent à la courte paille avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent, c'est-à-dire des lambeaux de journal. Ce fut Bardroy qui tira le lambeau le plus court.

- Eh bien voilà, commença-t-il. Mon personnage, comment dire, il n'est pas à sa place dans une cuisine alors que c'est là qu'il se trouve. D'où les gags.

Jojo attendit la suite mais l'acteur resta muet. Il ne trouvait manifestement rien à ajouter sur son rôle. Voyant le journaliste au supplice, May Linn décida d'intervenir :

- Aucun de nous trois n'est à sa place. On a un ancien soldat en cuisine, une ancienne tueuse à gages pour le ménage et un ado qui ne contrôle pas sa force au jardin. D'où les gags, en effet. On est censés apporter un effet comique, ce qui tempère un peu l'atmosphère sombre de la série.

- Et malgré ça, on n'est pas si comique que ça vu ce qui nous arrive dans les flashbacks, acheva le plus jeune.

Jojo ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

- Y a-t-il eu une scène particulièrement difficile à tourner ? s'enquit-il.

- Pour moi, le plus difficile, c'était la baignade dans le lac, avoua l'aîné. Ça n'en avait pas l'air mais l'eau était carrément froide et il fallait faire semblant de trouver ça agréable !

- Pour toi, le pire, c'était l'eau froide ? s'étonna son collègue. La chance ! Moi, je devais faire semblant de soulever cent kilos toutes les trois scènes ! Je ne vous raconte pas ce que ça faisait, surtout quand il fallait soulever un _chien_ de cent kilos !

- Comment était-ce possible, techniquement ? demanda le journaliste.

-Eh bien, on me demandait de manipuler des leurres devant un écran vert, et ensuite, les palettistes se chargeaient du reste. Le plus difficile était de parler sérieusement à un chien qui n'existait pas.

- Oui, le chien ! ajouta Bardroy. Heureusement qu'il était virtuel parce qu'avec les chats et les oiseaux, c'était une vraie ménagerie sur le plateau !

- Des… oiseaux ? s'étonna Jojo.

- Le corbeau associé à Sebastian, expliqua May Linn.

- Et les mésanges, aussi, ajouta Finny. Dans les flashbacks, je fais ami-ami avec un petit oiseau. C'est mon petit frère qui joue mon rôle dans ces scènes-là. Il lui a fallu six mois de préparation avec un dresseur professionnel pour amener un de ces oiseaux à lui manger dans la main !

- Pauvre gamin, soupira Bard. Il était sur le plateau le dernier jour et l'oiseau s'est échappé et l'a suivi partout pendant toute la journée.

- C'est plutôt mignon, fit remarquer le journaliste.

- Mignon ? On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui avez dû nettoyer les crottes d'oiseau un peu partout ! s'étonna l'acteur.

Jojo rougit et se tourna vers May Linn pour détourner la conversation :

- Une scène difficile en particulier ?

- Eh bien, jouer quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de briser de la vaisselle, ça n'est pas forcément évident. J'avais toujours peur de me blesser avec les éclats de verre. J'ai été doublée par une cascadeuse dans la séquence où je bouscule Sebastian et où il rattrape les boîtes que j'avais dans les mains. Ça se voit un peu, d'ailleurs : si on regarde bien, on voit que ses mains à elle sont un peu plus grandes que les miennes.

- Faut jamais dire qu'on a été doublé, fit remarquer Bard d'un ton badin.

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas très gentil pour les doublures ! s'étonna Finny.

- Ouais, bon… question suivante ?

- Comment vous entendiez-vous avec les autres membres du tournage sur le plateau ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Eh bien, il a bien fallu qu'on s'entende, soupira May Linn. Surtout avec ce qui est arrivé avec une des costumières. Il se trouve qu'à l'époque de la série, les vêtements étaient encore plus révélateurs du rang social qu'aujourd'hui. Comme on est des domestiques, on a deux tenues, pas plus, sans compter les flashbacks, mais les aristocrates comme Ciel et Elizabeth changent de tenue à chaque plan ou presque. Les personnes qui bossaient aux vêtements avaient une pression pas possible.

- Quand on a tourné à Houndsworth, la direction a décidé au dernier moment de nous faire prendre un bain dans le lac, pour ajouter une note de fraîcheur, enchaîna Bard. Et quand je dis note de fraîcheur, c'est à tous les sens du terme. Enfin, bref, cette dame a dû fabriquer quatre tenues de bains en un temps record.

- Seulement, elle n'avait pas eu la documentation qu'il fallait, compléta Finny. Quand elle a montré les tenues à la direction, ils lui ont dit que celle de May était vraiment… beaucoup trop sexy pour l'époque. Et là, elle s'est mise dans une colère noire et elle a dit que si ces gens étaient si malins que ça, ils n'avaient qu'à faire les tenues à sa place. Et elle est partie en claquant la porte !

- J'ai dû tourner la scène dans ce maillot tel qu'il était, acheva May Linn. Pour finir, on en a fait un gag : je n'ose pas sortir et les garçons me disent qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée. C'était plutôt mignon.

- Oui, au moins t'as été gâtée niveau image, enchaîna Bard. Qui c'est qui se tapait la suie et les explosions ? c'est moi !

- T'exagères, t'avais une scène flashback en uniforme, non ? protesta sa collègue. T'avais la classe, dedans !

- Il a eu un problème avec la suie, expliqua le plus jeune. Le dernier jour, l'un des chats s'est échappé et a foutu de la suie partout. Je ne vous raconte pas le bazar !

Le trio éclata de rire et Jojo se joignit à eux, amusé malgré lui. Quand tout le monde se fut un peu calmé, il posa la question qui le taraudait :

- Reviendrez-vous pour la saison 2 ?

- On n'a pas le droit d'en parler ! protestèrent les autres en chœur.

- Ecoutez, j'ai vu la bande-annonce de la saison 2. Il semble que les nouveaux domestiques soient des triplés mais selon des rumeurs, le nouveau majordome, Claude Faustus, serait Sebastian sous une autre apparence. Voudriez-vous en parler à nos lecteurs ?

Les trois acteurs se levèrent et allèrent se concerter dans un coin. Quand ils revinrent, ce fut pour tendre une petite boîte en métal au journaliste.

- Vous voulez un biscuit, monsieur ?

- Heu, non merci, je suis au régime !

- Allez, ça ne se refuse pas ! insista May Linn. Juste un, ensuite on répondra à vos questions.

- C'est moi qui les ai faits ! annonça Bardroy.

Jojo préféra écourter l'interview pour ne pas mourir empoisonné…

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : pour la petite histoire, à l'époque victorienne, une dame bien élevée n'aurait jamais osé montrer ses jambes en public (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit). Le maillot de bain de May Linn est effectivement indécent pour l'époque, même si aujourd'hui, on appellerait plutôt ça du fanservice.

Chapitre suivant : Ash et Angela !


	5. Ash et Angela

Merci pour vos reviews et pour vos suggestions.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'ordre des mots. Alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Ashela_

Quand Jojo entra dans la pièce ce jour-là, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tenait assis à la place où il s'attendait à voir deux acteurs. Donc, ce qu'on lui avait raconté était vrai. Ash et Angela ne faisaient qu'un dans la vie réelle !

- Vous êtes bien Ash ? s'enquit-il.

- Non ! Je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur.

Jojo avala sa salive. Il commençait à avoir peur mais était déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. S'il ne disait rien d'impur pendant l'entretien, ce type lui laisserait sans doute la vie sauve.

- Très bien. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre rôle.

- On n'attend pas ma sœur ?

Avant que Jojo n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et Angela entra en riant. Elle s'excusa pour son retard et s'assit à côté de son jumeau, qui échangea avec elle un regard amusé. C'était leur première blague de la journée.

- Bien ! lança le journaliste, décidé à rattraper le coup. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a amenés sur cette série.

- En fait, c'est assez drôle, commença Angela. Pour le rôle de l'ange, à l'origine, ils recherchaient une actrice, point barre. Ils avaient écrit l'histoire en opposant un démon masculin et un ange féminin, avec en prime, les séquences de fanservice où l'ange essaie de séduire le démon…

- Ou de le torturer ! compléta Ash.

- Oui, de le torturer. Mais quand je leur ai annoncé que j'ai un frère jumeau quasi-identique, ils ont décidé de l'intégrer à l'histoire. Ils ont d'abord pensé à deux anges qui feraient équipe et comme ils se sont dit que deux anges contre un seul démon, ça ferait un peu inégal, ils ont décidé qu'on ne ferait qu'un.

- On n'interagit jamais à l'écran, ce qui est un peu ironique étant donné qu'on se connaît depuis le berceau ! enchaîna Ash.

- Et sur le plateau, on nous donnait des surnoms : Ashela, Mangela… A la fin, ça devenait usant.

Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire et Jojo les imita. Tout compte fait, cet entretien n'était pas si difficile que ça.

- Y a-t-il eu des scènes pénibles à tourner ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, toutes celles où je dois manier le sabre, annonça Ash. Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant. J'ai dû suivre une grosse formation pour ressembler un peu à un escrimeur et malgré cela, j'ai été doublé plus d'une fois !

- Pour moi, le pire, c'était de porter cette robe blanche, soupira Angela.

- Moi, je la trouve très jolie, cette robe, protesta Jojo.

- Jolie ? On voit bien que vous n'êtes jamais rentré dedans ! Comme les anges sont censés pouvoir voler, ils m'avaient fait mettre une espèce de corset bourré de capteurs pour avoir des points de repère et recréer les ailes plus facilement à l'écran. Ce truc était tellement ajusté qu'il était impossible de manger, boire ou faire pipi pendant six à douze heures de suite. Et les gens étaient là, à me dire : « allez, prend l'air méchant, fais-nous peur ! »

- Vous voulez dire que les ailes étaient virtuelles ? balbutia Jojo, effaré.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard, puis Ash se leva, tourna le dos au journaliste et déboutonna sa chemise.

- Vous voyez des ailes ? demanda-t-il en découvrant ses omoplates.

- Heu… non, balbutia Jojo, qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Angela. Comme celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se déshabiller, il tenta de s'expliquer et balbutia qu'il pensait que les ailes pouvaient être en carton ou en plumes…

- Non, c'aurait été lourd et peu pratique, expliqua Ash.

- C'est quand même dingue que ce soit moi qui ait le plus souffert à cause d'un corset, fit remarquer Angela avec un petit sourire. Vu ce qui arrive à Ciel avant d'aller chez le Vicomte de Druitt…

- Et… vous avez de bons souvenirs sur le tournage ? demanda le journaliste.

- On s'entendait bien avec l'acteur qui joue Sebastian, se souvint Ash. Les scènes de bagarre ont été vraiment difficiles à tourner et malgré ça, il restait très cool !

- Et… j'aimerais savoir…

Jojo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La question qu'il était sur le point de poser l'embarrassait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver ses mots. Il était sur le point de renoncer mais Angela le prit de court :

- Vous voulez que je vous parle de ma fameuse scène sado-maso en porte-jarretelles, non ?

- Eh bien…

Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire nerveusement. Après un bref échange de regard, l'actrice se lança :

- C'est la partie de l'histoire où l'ange se dévergonde et se laisse aller à sa nature perverse. Il n'était pas question que je blesse mon partenaire, évidemment. Du coup, on nous a filmés séparément sur fond bleu. Le plus difficile était de réciter son texte face à un mannequin tout bleu en gardant l'air crédible.

- Il faut saluer le travail des maquilleurs, ajouta Ash. Dans cette séquence, on dirait vraiment que le type est couvert de sang.

Jojo détourna le regard et bafouilla :

- Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi… industrie du porno…

- Ça ? murmura Angela d'une voix blanche. En effet, cette fameuse scène avec le fouet a été reprise dans un film pour adultes. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tourné dedans, compris ?

- C'est vrai, s'écria Jojo. Cette actrice porno est vraiment très moche !

- Ne me dites pas que vous regardez les films pour adultes ! lança malicieusement Ash.

-Moi ? Heu non… jamais… mais j'ai un pote qui a un cousin qui connaît un type qu'il a rencontré par hasard dans le train qui a une copine qui l'a trouvé par hasard sur Internet…

Le journaliste était maintenant rouge de honte. Jamais il n'aurait osé avouer qu'il avait lu le résumé complet du film et que celui-ci, outre la séquence sado-maso avec le fouet, comportait des passages qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Dieu merci, les rôles de Ciel, d'Elizabeth et de Finny étaient tenus par des acteurs d'environ vingt ans, le respect des bonnes mœurs était donc sauf. Cependant, cette idée lui laissait une impression désagréable.

- Parlez-moi un peu de la saison 2, suggéra-t-il enfin pour détourner la conversation. J'ai vu la bande-annonce et on peut y voir une autre soubrette aux cheveux blancs. S'agit-il d'un ange ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Angela. On n'a rien à voir avec la saison 2.

- Mais vous n'avez vraiment aucune information ?

Ash se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur, qui hocha la tête en pouffant de rire. Puis il se tourna vers Jojo en prenant l'air grave :

- Pauvre humain, ta question m'attriste. Les décisions des réalisateurs sont parole divine, crois-tu qu'il appartienne à des acteurs comme nous de les divulguer au commun des mortels ? Pour tout dire, ton impudence est un outrage à l'ordre moral des séries sur petit écran. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de te puri…

Jojo se sauva en courant avant qu'Ash n'ait fini sa phrase.

_A suivre…_

Pour la petite histoire, les fans anglophones utilisent bien les surnoms 'Ashela' et 'Mangela' quand ils commentent les derniers épisodes. Au fait, vous avez remarqué le petit clin d'œil ?

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. Chapitre suivant : Agni et Soma.


	6. Le Prince Soma et Agni

Merci pour vos commentaires. Le clin d'œil était la réplique « Je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur », tirée du film 'La cité de la peur'. Ça m'étonne un peu de voir que personne n'en a entendu parler. Je suppose que je dois être vieille.

Disclaimer : _Black Butler_ ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

Soma et Agni

Jojo était déterminé à faire une interview sérieuse, sans blagues, sans bêtises et sans perdre contenance. Il pensait qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi calme qu'Agni, ce serait forcément facile. Il s'était contraint à faire une heure de méditation avant de commencer l'entretien et avait bu deux tasses de verveine. Il partait zen.

- Bien, dit-il après avoir salué les deux acteurs, comme prévu. Parlez-moi un peu de vos personnages.

- Le mien est un gosse gâté-pourri, expliqua Soma. Il est né avec une petite cuiller en argent dans la bouche et a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Il est loin d'avoir un mauvais fond mais il ne comprend rien au monde réel, par exemple au fait qu'on ne peut pas retenir quelqu'un près de soi contre son gré.

- Vous pensez au personnage de Meena ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Oui, Meena. Pour la petite histoire, l'actrice qui joue son rôle a exactement quatre ans de plus que moi. En d'autres termes, elle est trop jeune pour avoir été ma nounou quand j'étais petit !

- Oh, celle-là… soupira Agni.

- Il y a eu un problème avec elle ? demanda Jojo.

- Elle m'énervait à un point ! Toujours à s'inquiéter, à demander si elle avait joué comme il fallait, et tellement émotive, en plus ! Et elle sur-jouait comme c'était pas possible !

Soma se mit à rire.

- En effet, c'était son premier rôle à l'écran, alors elle était un peu nerveuse ! Elle est championne de plusieurs arts martiaux, c'est même elle qui a représenté l'Inde aux derniers jeux olympiques. Elle n'a même pas été doublée dans la séquence où elle fout des beignes à tout le monde pendant le fameux concours de curry !

- Elle bafouillait tellement qu'il a fallu refaire les prises trois fois ! protesta Agni.

- C'était pas de sa faute s'il y avait eu cet incident avec la sauce au non homard !

- La sauce au non homard ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Oui. Il a fallu de nombreuses prises pour le concours de cuisine. A chaque fois, il fallait encore du curry et comme il n'était pas question d'utiliser à chaque fois des ingrédients aussi chers que du homard, ils utilisaient de la sauce au je-sais-pas-quoi. Au bout de la septième ou huitième prise, un des techniciens s'est étalé en apportant la sauce et en a renversé partout. Il a fallu tout essuyer mais la pauvre Meena était allergique à l'épice contenue dans cette fameuse sauce. Sa réaction enragée, ce n'était pas complètement de la comédie !

- Oui, on s'éloigne du sujet ! s'écria Agni.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas ressasser cette histoire pendant trois plombes !

Jojo, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à une dispute, resta bouche bée puis fit mine de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, mais Soma le pria de rester.

- Je suis désolée, expliqua-t-il. Il se trouve que mon ami est le vice-président d'une association qui fait la promotion de la culture indienne en occident. A l'origine, les scénarios des épisodes 13 et 14 devaient comprendre pas mal de séquences expliquant ce que représentent réellement des divinités telles que Shiva et Kali. Seulement, les séquences en question on été dénaturées au montage et on ne l'a su que quand la série est passée à la télé.

- J'avais promis aux membres de mon association que les épisodes montreraient le vrai visage de l'Inde, pas uniquement les statues et le curry, maugréa Agni. Si vous aviez vu leur déception !

- Faut pas exagérer, protesta Soma. Tout n'est pas à jeter dans la saison 1.

- Ah si, tout est à jeter !

- Vous voulez un bonbon ? suggéra Jojo tout-à-trac.

Les deux acteurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne savaient pas que le journaliste essayait d'expérimenter une méthode pour détendre l'atmosphère dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Après hésitation, ils prirent un bonbon chacun et se dépêchèrent de l'avaler.

- C'est très important pour moi, expliqua Agni après avoir gobé le sien. Imaginez qu'un film indien donne une image complètement fausse de votre pays. Vous n'aimeriez pas ça, si ?

- Heu… murmura Jojo, qui avait l'habitude de regarder des films hollywoodiens où les Français étaient tous représentés comme arrogants et dogmatiques.

- Et des films qui donnent une mauvaise image de votre religion ?

- Je suis… agnostique, vous voyez ? Non affilié.

- Mais vous croyez en quelque chose ?

Jojo croyait que l'interview prenait un tour qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il chercha désespérément à parler d'autre chose.

- Avez-vous aimé… tourner l'OVA sur Hamlet ?

Les deux acteurs éclatèrent de rire et Soma prit la parole le premier :

- Je devais manger du curry sur un plan sur deux. J'ai fini avec des maux de ventre pas possibles !

- Au moins, ça t'aidait à garder ton sérieux, fit remarquer Agni. J'étais mort de rire quand Grell s'est mis à chanter 'toute réglée'.

- En fait, il était mort de rire d'un bout à l'autre ! expliqua Soma. Sauf avec l'algue. Il n'a jamais compris ce que l'algue avait de drôle.

- Moi non plus, fit remarquer Jojo, dont le neveu de quatre ans n'avait pas cessé de répéter « je suis une algue, et j'adore ça » à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu depuis des mois. Le plus étrange était que le père du petit lui interdisait de regarder des animes violents et ne le laissait même pas utiliser internet. Où avait-il bien pu apprendre cette phrase ?

- Heu, je crois qu'il y a une légende chinoise avec une algue, énonça Soma. Ou une algue et un éléphant. Ou juste un éléphant. Ou une geisha.

- Une geisha ne ressemble pas à un éléphant, fit remarquer Jojo.

- Ah, pardon, j'en ai connu une qui y ressemblait.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les geishas, suggéra le journaliste.

Il avait gaffé. Agni bondit sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par le col en hurlant :

- Comment pouvez-vous manquer ainsi de respect envers ces animaux magnifiques que sont les éléphants ? En Inde, ce sont des êtres sacrés, l'incarnation du dieu Ganesh ! Quiconque rabaisse les éléphants mérite lui-même d'être rabaissé !

Soma bondit sur ses pieds et s'efforça de calmer son collègue, qui avait l'air aussi fou de rage que quand Grell/Ophélia lui avait parlé d'inceste sur le plateau. Après deux bonnes minutes de discussion, Jojo parvint à se dégager tout en se demandant s'il parviendrait à tirer quelque chose de lisible à partir d'un entretien aussi farfelu.

- Les éléphants sont des animaux sacrés, haleta-t-il enfin. D'accord. Vous aimez les animaux ? Vous en avez chez vous ?

-J'ai un chien, annonça Agni tandis que le journaliste pensait que c'était marrant puisqu'il jouait quelqu'un d'encore plus fidèle qu'un chien.

- J'avais une mygale mais j'ai dû m'en débarrasser. Elle était malheureuse, ajouta Soma.

- Bien ! coupa Jojo, qui ne voulait pas entendre la suite parce qu'il avait la phobie des araignées. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent, puis Soma se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire :

- Mon ami n'osera pas vous le dire parce qu'il n'aime pas ce qui est trop commercial, mais voilà : parmi les produits dérivés de la série, il y a un livre de cuisine avec plein de recettes indiennes, et un autre avec les desserts de Sebastian. L'intégralité des bénéfices du livre de recettes indiennes sera reversée à un orphelinat en Inde. Regardez : _Cuisinez comme dans Black Butler_, aux éditions du Marmiton tout fou. Vous trouvez pas ça bien ?

Et il lui tendit un gros volume tout neuf. Surpris, le journaliste le feuilleta, s'attarda sur la recette de pains au curry et tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire :

- Oh... belle initiative.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Vous voulez bien nous en acheter un volume ?

Jojo s'exécuta et s'en alla, prêt à passer la soirée aux fourneaux.

_La fin..._

Prochain chapitre : Undertaker


	7. Undertaker

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé cette série, ni Undertaker, ni aucun personnage, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette histoire.

_Undertaker_

De tous les acteurs, Undertaker était le seul à avoir refusé de s'entretenir avec Jojo dans le petit studio prévu à cet effet. Au lieu de cela, il avait choisi un des lieux du tournage, plus précisément le décor de l'échoppe du croque-mort. Cela avait un peu dérouté le journaliste, mais en même temps, il pensait qu'un caprice aussi original ne pouvait qu'intéresser les lecteurs. Après tout, ceux-ci était en quête d'originalité, sans quoi ils regarderaient des séries plus classiques.

Jojo s'était donc présenté à l'heure prévue et avait trouvé le décor vide. Il s'était assis là où il y avait de la place, c'est-à-dire sur un cercueil probablement fabriqué pour les besoins de la série, et avait commencé à consulter ses notes. L'heure passait et il commençait à trouver le temps long, d'autant plus que le décor lugubre le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Allons, ces stars faisaient souvent des caprices, arriver en retard représentait sans doute le moindre de l'un d'eux ! Et soudain, le journaliste fut pris d'un doute. Il se leva et souleva le couvercle du cercueil sur lequel il était assis.

Undertaker reposait à l'intérieur, profondément endormi. Il ronflait même un peu, mais ce n'était pas la chose qui choquait le plus le pauvre Jojo. Non, ce qu'il y avait de plus déroutant, c'est qu'au lieu de sa tenue sombre habituelle, le croque-mort avait mis un jean et un tee-shirt qui portait en grand l'inscription : 'Ma sœur est allée dans l'au-delà et tout ce qu'elle m'a rapporté, c'est ce tee-shirt nul !' Effaré, le journaliste ne savait pas quelle contenance prendre. Soudain, l'acteur s'assit et s'étira.

- Jojo, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il en regardant son interlocuteur de derrière ses mèches trop longues. Désolé de n'avoir pas prévenu. Ces trucs sont tellement confortables, rien ne vaut une sieste dedans...

- Ah oui ? s'enquit Jojo, surpris.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas ! Sur certaines prises, il fallait rester là-dedans pendant un temps fou tandis que les techniciens faisaient leurs réglages. Il fallait que les cercueils soient confortables ! Vous voulez un biscuit ?

Il lui tendait un de ces biscuits en forme d'os que l'on voit à plusieurs reprises dans la série. Le journaliste acquiesça, surpris.

- Je pensais qu'on ne les trouvait pas dans le monde réel.

- Vous plaisantez ? Ils les ont déclinés en cinq parfums pour faire du bénef ! Nature, morceaux de fraises, chocolat noir, chocolat au lait, chocolat blanc, noisettes, chocolat noisettes, chocolat de l'enfer.

- Chocolat de l'enfer ? s'étonna Jojo.

- Oui ! Très noir et très amer. C'est la variété qui se vend le mieux.

- Mais, ça fait huit parfums différents, pas cinq.

Undertaker piqua un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaaah ! Il est vraiment très observateur, le petit. C'est bon, vous avez gagné un paquet de biscuits et dix questions gratuites.

- Parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle, suggéra le journaliste.

- Ah, non ! Ça, c'est une injonction, pas une question ! Je veux des questions.

- Qu'avez vous apprécié dans votre rôle, s'enquit Jojo, passablement dérouté.

- Le cercueil. Non, sérieusement, il s'agit d'un vrai dingue, ce qui fait que je pouvais me lâcher et me donner en spectacle. On doit toujours se montrer très sérieux quand on fait mon métier et la plupart des rôles exigent une certaine pression alors qu'ici, c'était moi qui mettais les autres sous pression.

- Votre personnage a un sens de l'humour très particulier, fit remarquer le journaliste.

- Oui. Et il est très difficile de le faire rire. J'avoue qu'au moment de jouer la fameuse scène où Lau et Madam Red essaient de me faire rire, j'ai éclaté au mauvais moment. Il a fallu me foutre des claques pour que je me calme. Ah, ah, ah !

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'Abberline vous a bien dit pour vous mettre de si bonne humeur ?

L'acteur redevint soudain sérieux, tellement sérieux que c'en était presque effrayant.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il pensivement. On avait plusieurs hypothèses, sur le tournage. L'une d'elles, c'était qu'Abberline avait de la salade coincée entre les dents et que c'était ça qui me faisait rire. Selon une autre, ce type parlait comme s'il considérait que tous les humains pouvaient se conduire comme des créatures supérieures, ce qui est admirable mais complètement décalé par rapport à la réalité, un peu comme si un chien se mettait à réciter du Shakespeare. Il y en avait d'autres qui pensaient à un lapsus de sa part. Moi, je penche plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse.

En effet, c'était plausible. Jojo hocha la tête et s'enquit :

- Et Sebastian, il vous a fait rire comment ?

- C'est encore plus difficile à dire. Sebastian est un démon, il est fort possible qu'il puisse manipuler les émotions d'une personne pour l'obliger à rire, même si c'est un dieu de la mort. La maquilleuse qui s'occupait de moi pensait qu'il avait dû balancer des vacheries sur Ciel pour me faire rire.

- Quel genre de vacheries ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Je pourrais vous le dire mais l'acteur qui joue Ciel lira forcément l'interview ! Ce serait nul de balancer sur lui, surtout qu'il est mineur, non ?

Le journaliste dût en convenir. Il regarda ses notes et chercha un nouveau sujet de question.

- A un moment, Grell regarde vos yeux et s'extasie. Selon vous, pourquoi ?

- Bonne question, répondit l'acteur. Il porte peut-être des lentilles rouges, je ne sais pas. Mais il faut dire que Grell n'est certainement pas le personnage le plus sain d'esprit de l'histoire.

- Et qui est le personnage le plus sain d'esprit de l'histoire ? voulut savoir Jojo.

- Je ne sais pas. Abberline, peut-être. Oh, je sais : c'est ça qui fait rire le croque-mort, comme il est fou, il trouve les gens normaux hilarants !

L'acteur partit d'un nouveau fou rire incontrôlé et le journaliste dût attendre qu'il soit calmé pour poser la question suivante :

- La scène où vous êtes plongé jusqu'au cou dans un baril de sel a-t-elle été difficile à tourner ?

- Atroce ! répondit l'acteur. Evidemment, il n'était pas question de me plonger véritablement dans du sel. La cuve était remplie de billes de polystyrène, avec deux centimètres de gros sel par-dessus. Je ne risquais pas vraiment de me déshydrater mais en revanche, j'ai dû rester dans cette position inconfortable pendant un temps fou ! En plus, il fallait que je prenne l'air joyeux et insouciant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi que quand je suis sorti de cette cuve.

- Vous entendiez-vous bien avec d'autres membres du tournage ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Eh bien, ça a mis du temps, mais à la fin, je m'entendais très bien avec Madam Red. Elle et moi, on s'enfermait régulièrement pour réviser notre anatomie tous les deux. On a fini par connaître par cœur tous les petits morceaux du corps humain.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait avec votre maîtresse sur le tournage ! s'écria le journaliste, effaré.

- Maîtresse est un mot bien vieux jeu, répondit l'acteur d'un ton parfaitement égal. Je préfère enseignante ou mentor. Mon amie a lu des livres de médecine pour préparer son rôle et comme elle pensait qu'un croque-mort devait connaître l'anatomie, elle m'a souvent prêté et expliqué les livres en question !

- Ah… je… Bafouilla Jojo, rouge comme une tomate.

- Et croyez-moi, lire ce genre de livres avec des mèches qui vous cachent les yeux, ça n'a rien d'évident !

- Ah ?

- D'ailleurs, à l'origine, ils avaient prévu une séquence où je fauche des dizaines d'âmes en faisant des tas d'acrobaties et en me la pétant façon super-héros, sous le regard admiratif de tous mes collègues, Grell la première. Au final, je n'ai jamais réussi à tourner la scène et les cascadeurs non plus, tout ça à cause de ces foutues mèches. Du coup, pour que l'épisode garde la même durée que d'habitude, les scénaristes ont simplement prolongé la scène où Ciel se prépare à mourir.

- Ah ?

- J'ai gardé ma faux, d'ailleurs. Je l'ai accrochée sur le mur de ma chambre. Ça a duré trois jours, ensuite une groupie est entrée chez moi par effraction pour me la voler. Je l'ai surprise et elle m'a supplié de la mettre dans une cuve pleine de sel en guise de punition. Du coup, j'ai appelé l'hôpital psychiatrique.

- Vous plaisantez ? demanda Jojo, effaré.

- Bien sûr que je plaisante !

Le journaliste soupira de soulagement. Les fangirls ne pouvaient pas être folles à ce point-là !

- Oui, continua Undertaker. Je n'ai pas accroché ma faux dans ma chambre, évidemment. C'est dans mon salon que cette folle a essayé de me la voler !

_La fin…_

Prochain chapitre : Lizzie ! Et ensuite, je n'ai pas encore décidé.


	8. Lizzie

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé cette série, ni Lizzie, ni aucun personnage, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette histoire.

_Lizzie_

Pour cette interview, Jojo s'attendait vaguement à ce que la petite actrice se mette à critiquer sa tenue ou essaie de le déguiser. Il s'était préparé et s'installa à l'endroit prévu, calme et résolu. Au bout d'un long moment, une enfant aux cheveux châtains et lisses entra et le salua. Il s'inquiéta :

- L'actrice qui joue Elizabeth Middleford ne va pas pouvoir venir ?

- C'est moi, l'actrice qui joue Elizabeth Middleford, expliqua la demoiselle.

Jojo la fixa du regard, médusé, et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Mêmes yeux, mêmes traits… Seules manquaient les couettes blondes toutes en boucles et la robe longue. En voyant son expression, Lizzie éclata de rire.

- Tout le monde a cette réaction, expliqua-t-elle. Mon personnage a un côté princesse de contes de fées très naïve et à part Blanche-Neige, toutes les princesses sont blondes et bouclées ! Je devais me lever à cinq heures tous les jours pour passer sous le fer à friser.

- Ah ? Parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle, s'enquit le journaliste.

- Eh bien, Lizzie est gentille, naïve, impulsive et pleine d'énergie. Sa personnalité est à l'opposé de celle de Ciel, qui est sombre, froid et déterminé. Elle sert à la fois de comique de service, par exemple quand elle refait la déco du manoir , et d'amoureuse. Enfin, j'ai été déçue par cette partie du script.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Eh bien, c'est un personnage qui manque sérieusement de profondeur. Elle est là principalement pour montrer que le protagoniste a encore un soupçon de cœur et qu'il est prêt à sauver la damoiselle en détresse. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle et Ciel sont cousins et fiancés depuis la naissance a quelque chose de, comment dire, d'assez répugnant. Je détesterais devoir épouser mon cousin ! Enfin, c'est l'époque victorienne qui veut ça.

- Vous entendiez-vous bien avec Ciel sur le tournage ? voulut savoir le journaliste.

- Il fallait bien ! Vous savez, son personnage apparaît hautain et froid mais il n'est pas comme ça dans la vraie vie. On jouait aux dominos ensemble entre les prises, c'était sympa.

- Vous avez une anecdote de tournage ?

- Plusieurs ! s'écria la demoiselle. Au cours de l'épisode 21, Finny me soulève dans ses bras et se met à piquer un cent mètres. Deux minutes avant de tourner la scène, le metteur en scène a réalisé que c'était physiquement impossible vu mon poids et sa morphologie. Le pauvre garçon a essayé quand même et a fait une chute avec moi dans ses bras. On s'est retrouvé couverts de bleus !

- Ah ?

- Je l'aimais bien, lui aussi, se souvint-elle. Pour finir, les spécialistes des effets spéciaux m'ont remplacée par une poupée de chiffons qu'ils ont retouchée à l'écran pour qu'on croie que c'était moi. Oh, et dans les épisodes avec Drocell, les poupées sont jouées par des êtres humains. C'était le monde à l'envers !

Jojo hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu à une véritable andouille et voilà qu'il parlait avec une enfant normalement intelligente. Ça faisait au moins une bonne surprise dans la semaine.

- Vous avez d'autres anecdotes ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui. Dans le premier épisode où j'apparais, je devais piquer une colère et lancer une bague par terre en la brisant du même coup. Il nous a fallu trois heures pour tourner cette scène !

- Trois heures ! s'étonna Jojo.

-Trois heures, confirma Elizabeth. D'abord, la bague s'est brisée en vingt morceaux, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Il a fallu en refaire une, qui a refusé de se briser. La troisième bague s'est logée dans le plancher, la quatrième s'est perdue dans les cheveux de May Linn… Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas combien de prises on a pu faire mais ça ne marchait pas, tout le monde était très énervé.

- On ne dirait pas en voyant la scène, fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

- Oui, justement… A l'origine, je devais jeter la bague par terre sans dire un mot. Ciel me dévisageait, offusqué, quittait la pièce et disait en privé à Sebastian qu'il était le maître de cette maison, etc. Mais au bout des trois heures, j'étais tellement énervée que j'ai fini par me disputer avec le metteur en scène. Je lui ai crié 'je la déteste, ta bague stupide' en la jetant par terre et Ciel s'est pratiquement jeté sur moi en disant : 'c'est pas le texte, espèce d'idiote !' Sebastian a dû le retenir. Ça n'était pas du tout prévu mais c'était tellement spontané que la scène a été gardée presque entièrement !

Jojo éclata de rire et Elizabeth l'imita. Son fou rire dura un temps fou et elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration et à se calmer.

- Aujourd'hui, ça me fait rire, hoqueta-t-elle. Mais à l'époque, ça nous a tous rendus dingue.

- Je vois, énonça Jojo. Votre personnage a un penchant pour les peluches, les rubans et tout ce qui est mignon. Partagez-vous ses goûts ?

Lizzie éclata de rire.

- Non ! Je n'ai rien contre un peu de rose par ci, par là, mais mettre du guimauve partout, c'est vraiment too much ! Il n'y a que dans une chambre de bébé que ça passe, et encore ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment on peut réellement transporter et installer autant d'objets mignons en aussi peu de temps. Il y a vraiment une faille dans le scénario. Tant que j'y pense, la bague brisée constitue également une faille dans le scénario. Les bijoux de l'époque étaient solides, ils ne se brisaient pas si facilement.

Jojo n'avait pas pensé à cela. Vraiment, cette fille était gâtée côté neurones.

- Dans la série, vous apparaissez régulièrement auprès de votre servante, Paula, ajouta-t-il. Vous entendiez-vous bien avec elle ?

- Oui, répondit Lizzie avec un petit sourire. Quoique, ces séquences ont de quoi faire râler les féministes. Je suis loin de Ciel, j'interagis avec une femme que j'apprécie et qui m'apprécie, on pourrait parler de n'importe quoi, et notre seul sujet de conversation, c'est un bonhomme !

- Ah ? énonça Jojo, qui n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Oui. En fait, ça m'étonnerait un peu que les féministes apprécient la série. La plupart des personnages féminins y sont soumises aux hommes ou font tourner leur vie autour des hommes en général ou d'un mec en particulier. Même Madam Red, qui est un personnage très fort et intéressant, se demande jusqu'au bout pourquoi ce n'est pas elle que Vincent a épousée. Elle est quand même devenue médecin, ce qui était rare pour une femme, à l'époque. Elle devrait en tirer orgueil au lieu de penser à un mec qu'elle n'a pas eu !

- C'est l'époque victorienne, fit remarquer Jojo.

- Oui. Je sais que les femmes étaient soumises et obéissantes à l'époque victorienne. On considérait cela comme un comportement distingué. Quand même, il y a des choses qui me font grincer des dents dans l'histoire. Ça passe le test de Bechdel, mais quand même…

Jojo n'osa pas avouer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était le test de Bechdel. En outre, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à parler de féminisme avec Lizzie, la joyeuse fiancée de Ciel. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas la poser.

- Votre personnage n'est pas très populaire auprès des fangirls… énonça-t-il enfin.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je me suis teinte en brune après le tournage : personne ne me reconnaît dans la rue, et au moins, les gens partent du principe que j'ai des neurones ! Mais s'il vous plait, ne dites pas à vos lectrices que j'ai changé de couleur.

- Elles sont si méchantes que ça avec vous ? s'inquiéta Jojo.

- Il y en a 90% qui disent que je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre entre Ciel et Sebastian, 10% qui me demandent gentiment des conseils pour refaire la déco de leur maison, et 100% qui partent du principe que les personnages de Black Butler existent réellement. Oh, et il y en a une qui m'a écrit qu'elle compatissait, qu'elle avait pleuré autant que moi quand Ciel est mort et que je pouvais passer la voir pour qu'elle me console.

- Et… vous lui avez répondu quoi ? s'enquit le journaliste.

Lizzie pouffa de rire.

- J'ai eu peur de la traumatiser en lui envoyant une réponse trop intelligente, alors je lui ai écrit qu'elle était aussi gentille qu'un petit nounours en sucre et que j'espérais que sa vie soit pleine de douceur et de rose bonbon !

Jojo rit avec elle, puis consulta ses notes. Comme l'heure tournait, il posa sa dernière question :

- Bien ! Serez-vous de retour pour la saison 2 ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, s'excusa Elizabeth. Mais si un jour je tourne dans une autre série, j'espère que je ne porterai pas de rose !

_La fin…_

Chapitre suivant : Drocell Keinz !


	9. Drocell Keinz

Merci pour les commentaires. Ce chapitre est un peu court, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Disclaimer : la série ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, no copyright infringement is intended.

_Drocell Keinz_

L'interview précédente avait été reposante. Jojo partait maintenant bien détendu. En poussant la porte du petit studio, il ne put retenir une quinte de toux. Une forte odeur de fumée avait envahi la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, le journaliste se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Il resta ainsi une bonne minute à respirer l'air frais avant de se retourner et de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Un type se trouvait assis sur le canapé. Jojo le détailla, colora mentalement ses yeux marron en violet, ses cheveux châtain foncé en roux clair, ajouta un motif sur sa joue droite et comprit à quel acteur il avait affaire.

- Vous avez mis le feu aux rideaux, comme les frères Marx ? souffla-t-il.

- Non, répondit l'acteur. Je fumais juste une ou deux cigarettes en vous attendant.

Jojo ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le cendrier plein à ras bord. Une ou deux cigarettes ? On aurait plutôt dit un ou deux paquets ! En voyant son regard effaré, l'acteur lui désigna la fenêtre :

- On peut faire l'interview ici, si vous voulez.

- D'accord, répondit le journaliste. Euh, parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle.

- Drocell est une marionnette, littéralement. Il a été fabriqué pour servir d'esclave et est entièrement dévoué à son maître. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est une marionnette, ce qui fait que par moments, il agit de façon effroyablement humaine, comme quand il constate la tristesse d'Elizabeth et qu'il compatit, ou quand il s'extasie sur la beauté de Ciel. Pour moi, c'est un personnage qui fait peur !

- Il vous a fallu une préparation spéciale pour ce rôle ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Quand on joue un rôle, il faut toujours se préparer spécialement. J'ai la chance d'avoir un grand-oncle qui fabrique des poupées. Je suis allé le voir et il m'en a fait fabriquer des dizaines en guise d'entrainement. A la fin, j'avais les mains dans un état ! Mais ça m'a permis de comprendre l'anatomie et de me mettre dans la peau du personnage.

- Vous avec une anecdote sur le tournage ? voulut savoir le journaliste.

- Oui, justement. Mon grand-oncle m'a dit que les cheveux et les yeux des poupées sont choisis en fonction des émotions qu'on veut susciter chez la personne qui regarde la poupée. C'est un peu bête mais c'est traditionnel. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu d'insister pour que j'ajoute la fameuse réplique : « la couleur de vos yeux traduit une profonde tristesse ». D'ailleurs, son nom apparaît au générique en tant que consultant.

- Consultant ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui a dirigé l'installation des fils dans la tour aux portes scellées, expliqua Drocell. Cette scène a été infernale à tourner, d'ailleurs. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre les pieds dans les fils. A un moment, un des cadreurs s'est pris une gamelle pas possible et a crié : 'y'en a marre, il faut les supprimer, ces fils, les supprimer, les supprimer… Comme l'atmosphère était déjà très tendue, quelqu'un a tourné ça en blague et s'est mis à répéter 'Les… Supprimer…' sur tous les tons… Pour plaisanter, Ash a ajouté, 'Ferme-la un peu, être impur !', et tout le monde s'est mis à crier 'les… supprimer… être… impur !' C'était carrément hilarant !

- J'imagine, acquiesça Jojo.

- D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'on a choisi le texte du pantin qui se sauve en courant. Le problème, c'est qu'ensuite, on n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette réplique de la tête !

- Je parie que les poupées de votre grand-oncle se sont très bien vendues ensuite ! s'écria le journaliste.

Drocell se rembrunit.

- Non, c'est ça qui m'embête un peu, murmura-t-il. Les autres produits dérivés comme les biscuits, les livres de cuisine ou les bagues bleues se vendent très bien. En revanche, avec les poupées, ça marche moins bien. Les gens ont peut-être peur que ces jouets se réveillent la nuit et essaient de les tuer, je ne sais pas.

Jojo eut le frisson. Il n'osa pas avouer qu'après avoir vu l'épisode, il avait eu du mal à regarder une poupée en face, et préféra détourner la conversation :

- Avez-vous de bons souvenirs sur le tournage ?

- Heu, je me souviens surtout de beaucoup de tensions, répondit l'acteur. On m'avait interdit de fumer à cause de toutes ces matières inflammables que je devais manipuler. Résultat, j'étais en manque ! Une fois, j'ai même supplié l'acteur qui jouait Bardroy de me donner ses paquets. Il faut dire que lui n'était pas vraiment un grand fumeur. Deux fois sur trois, il remplaçait le tabac de ses cigarettes par des fines herbes, je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur !

Jojo comprit enfin pourquoi il avait l'acteur en train de descendre un ou deux paquets. Tiens, l'ambiance devait être vraiment tendue sur le tournage !

- Pas de bons souvenirs ? s'enquit-il en souriant.

- Si, je m'entendais bien avec la petite qui joue Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais la scène où on se sert d'elle comme d'une marionnette pour attaquer les autres a été vraiment pénible à tourner : trois heures suspendues dans les airs par des fils ! La pauvre, elle s'est ensuite retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Oh, et j'ai une autre anecdote : vous voyez la scène où j'ai un cafard qui me sort de l'oreille ?

-C'était un vrai ? s'enquit Jojo, horrifié.

- Non, heureusement. C'était un cafard numérique. Mais on a quand même été envahis par les cafards un jour. Ça paraît normal, avec tout le sucre contenu dans les gâteaux de Sebastian… Si vous aviez vu les dieux de la mort qui essayaient de les tuer avec leurs faux, leurs tronçonneuses ou leurs tondeuses à gazon…

- Je ne me souviens pas d'une tondeuse à gazon dans la série, fit remarquer Jojo.

- Une scène coupée. La tondeuse est partie en morceaux lors du tournage et plutôt que de s'en procurer une autre, on a fini par couper la scène. L'acteur apparaît dans le bonus du DVD, je crois, mais il était déçu.

- La tondeuse est partie en morceaux ? s'étonna le journaliste.

- Le chat noir qu'on voit dans certaines scènes a poussé des pièces détachées de poupées dedans et ça a tout bloqué. Ça a mis mon oncle dans un état…

Jojo pensa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les poupées de la même façon. L'odeur de tabac commençait à devenir plus supportable. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé de l'acteur quand celui-ci lui mit de force une petite brochure entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Le catalogue de la boutique de poupées de mon oncle. Vous voulez bien essayer de le caser quelque part ? Ce serait gentil…

Jojo acquiesça, bien que la simple idée de regarder de nouveau une poupée lui donnait la nausée…

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : pour la petite histoire, les frères Marx ont réellement mis le feu à une salle d'attente pour attirer l'attention d'un producteur qui, selon eux, les faisait attendre trop longtemps. Je vous jure que c'est vrai…

Chapitre suivant : la Reine !


	10. La Reine Victoria

Merci pour les commentaires. Je me demande si j'arriverai à répondre à toutes les requêtes mais j'essaierai.

Disclaimer : la série ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, no copyright infringement is intended (je le dis en anglais pour changer).

_La Reine Victoria_

Jojo avait gardé le souvenir d'une femme minuscule et qui paraissait encore plus petite à côté de son géant de majordome. Il faillit faire un bond en voyant l'actrice qui se levait pour le saluer. Elle lui arrivait à l'oreille.

- Vous ne donnez pas du tout la même impression que dans la série ! s'écria Jojo après les présentations d'usage.

- J'espère bien ! s'écria l'actrice. Victoria est une vraie malade mentale. J'espère que je ne lui ressemblerai pas quand j'aurai son âge.

- Je veux dire… physiquement aussi.

- Ça ? Oh, c'est un détail historique. La vraie Reine Victoria mesurait _réellement_ 1m45 à l'âge adulte. On m'a un peu réduite à la palette graphique. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, les gens étaient plus petits que maintenant, elle n'était donc pas si minuscule que ça par rapport à la moyenne. Ce sont plutôt les autres acteurs qui seraient des géants pour l'époque.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, continua l'actrice. D'ailleurs, c'est un gag historique. On disait de Napoléon qu'il était petit alors que pour l'époque, il était légèrement plus grand que la moyenne. Simplement, il s'entourait de géants comme gardes du corps, d'une part, et d'autre part, les Anglais voulaient un prétexte pour se moquer de lui.

Jojo pensa qu'il était un peu bête de se moquer de quelqu'un sous prétexte que cette personne mesure telle ou telle taille mais préféra ne pas le dire. Il préféra passer à la première question :

- Parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle.

- Eh bien, commença l'actrice, la Reine Victoria est ce qu'on appelle une extrémiste bien intentionnée. Elle s'imagine réellement que c'est elle, la gentille dans l'histoire. En même temps, c'est une amoureuse qui ferait n'importe quoi par amour, jusqu'aux choses les plus insensées, comme se faire greffer une partie du corps de sa moitié. D'ailleurs, on se demande comment elle a fait puisque son Albert est déjà mort quand elle rencontre l'ange. Brrr…

- Avez-vous suivi une préparation spéciale pour ce rôle ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Oui, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres d'histoire et regardé des documentaires. Il fallait que je sache à quel âge Victoria s'était mariée, combien d'enfants elle avait eu, quelles relations elle entretenait avec chacun d'entre eux… Au passage, c'était un peu une mère indigne : elle se consacrait tellement à son Albert que ses gosses se sentaient délaissés.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Jojo, qui avait toujours été nul en histoire.

- Tout-à-fait. En plus de cela, les séquences où j'apparais ont été préparées avec un chorégraphe. Il fallait que je marche comme une reine, que je m'assoie comme une reine… J'étais tellement dans mon rôle que lors de la première prise de la scène où je mange un pain au curry, j'ai demandé des couverts !

Jojo rit, puis posa la question suivante :

- Avez-vous de bons souvenirs sur le tournage ?

- On a tourné quelques plans dans la Tour Eiffel, se souvint l'actrice. La scène a été tournée en hiver pour minimiser le nombre de touristes qu'on priverait de visite. Il faisait froid ! Mais en même temps, c'était agréable d'avoir ce monument superbe pour soi tout seul. Ensuite, on a tourné la plus grande partie de la scène en studio. C'est vrai : on n'allait pas refaire toute la ville de Paris du 19ème siècle juste pour les besoins du tournage ! J'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée par le résultat final : on dirait vraiment que nous sommes en haut de la Tour Eiffel !

- C'est vrai que j'y ai cru en voyant l'épisode, avoua Jojo.

- On s'est aussi promenés dans l'Exposition Universelle de 1889. Je me souviens qu'à l'origine, il y avait une scène où je devais assister au spectacle de Buffalo Bill. Au final, l'acteur prévu n'était pas disponible et il a fallu la réduire à une séquence de quelques secondes. Je me demande combien de gens ont saisi l'allusion.

- L'allusion ?

- Oui, expliqua l'actrice. Buffalo Bill est devenu célèbre en tuant des dizaines de bisons pour contenter les immigrés. Comme les Indiens d'Amérique dépendaient énormément de ces bisons pour subsister, ils se sont trouvés démunis et les immigrés en ont profité. Encore un de ces actes qui font passer le mal pour le bien et le bien pour le mal…

- Je vois, comprit le journaliste. Ça fait penser à l'attitude de Ciel, qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde parce qu'il est le fils d'un comte, ou à l'ange qui veut brûler Londres pour la purifier.

- Tout à fait. Tant que j'y pense, la chanson '_London Bridge is falling down'_ a également un sens caché. Selon une des interprétations, elle évoque une personne, la _Fair Lady,_ qu'il fallait sacrifier et enterrer dans les fondations du pont afin que sa présence protège des mauvais esprits.

Jojo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître le sens caché de cette chanson, murmura-t-il, effaré.

- Oh, vous savez, c'est comme ça pour toutes les comptines ! Humpty Dumpty tombe de son mur et n'arrive jamais à y remonter, les trois souris…

Le journaliste, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à risquer des cauchemars pour avoir trop réfléchi sur le sens caché des comptines, préféra détourner la conversation :

- Et la Tour Eiffel, c'est une métaphore pour quoi ?

Victoria retourna la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête et essaya de trouver une réponse convenable. Que pouvait bien représenter la tour Eiffel ?

- Eh bien, quand on tourne une scène à Paris, il faut obligatoirement montrer la tour Eiffel, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, risqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

-Mais je ne sais pas ! On est à Paris, il faut montrer la tour Eiffel ! Les clientes d'un psychanalyste deviennent toutes amoureuses de leur thérapeute ! Le gros monstre attaque toujours la femme en premier, même si l'homme a plus de chair sur le dos ! L'héroïne peut ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure avec une épingle à cheveux ! Vous ne trouverez jamais un film non français qui ne montre pas la tour Eiffel !

Jojo chercha en vain le nom d'un film américain ou japonais qui montre Paris sans la tour Eiffel, puis renonça. Vue de l'étranger, la France, c'était une grande tour en métal avec un pays autour.

- Les fans de la série ont parfois des réactions assez extrêmes avec les acteurs… commença-t-il.

- Oui. Moi, j'ai de la chance : on ne me reconnaît jamais dans la rue et comme je joue un personnage assez secondaire, les gens me laissent tranquille. Le pire qui me soit arrivé, c'est un courrier écrit par un fou qui me reprochait d'insulter la monarchie… C'est une fiction, j'imagine que les gens savent que la vraie Reine Victoria n'a jamais passé un pacte avec un ange démoniaque !

- Je vois, conclut Jojo en se promettant de lire des livres d'histoire une fois rentré chez lui. Avez-vous d'autres projets actuellement ?

- Oui, passer chez le coiffeur. Cette teinture grise m'a abîmé les cheveux et ils auraient bien besoin de se mettre au repos. Pour tourner dans d'autres séries, j'attendrai !

_La fin…_

Prochain chapitre : Lau et Ran Mao (ça m'étonne un peu que personne ne m'ait déjà proposé ces deux là, d'ailleurs…)


	11. Lau et Ran Mao

Merci pour les commentaires.

Disclaimer : la série ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Lau et Ran Mao_

Jojo n'aimait pas beaucoup le personnage de Lau dans la série. C'est vrai, il se faisait toujours avoir quand le Chinois faisait semblant de comprendre ce qui se passait, même quand il regardait le même épisode pour la troisième fois. Quand à Ran Mao, elle lui faisait un tout petit peu peur avec son habileté à manier des armes dangereuses au bout de ses poignets délicats. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que les acteurs n'avaient sans doute rien à voir avec leurs rôles. Après tout, Lizzie l'avait bien prouvé.

Les acteurs entrèrent, lui serrèrent la main et s'assirent, côte à côte, sur le divan. C'était la première fois que Jojo les voyait s'asseoir sans que Ran Mao s'installe sur les genoux de Lau. Comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, il posa la première question :

- Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de ce que vous avez fait dans la série ?

- Evidemment, répondit Ran Mao. Ce serait d'un irrespect total que de refuser de vous en parler. En Chine, nous considérons la politesse comme la plus importante des vertus, c'est pourquoi nous répondrons à toutes vos questions.

Lau hocha la tête. Jojo, rassuré, s'attendait à ce que les acteurs se mettent à lui parler de leur rôle. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant la Chinoise poursuivre :

- Bien ! De quoi parlez-vous, précisément ?

- Mais de la série _Black Butler_, _Kuroshitsuji_ si vous préférez ! s'étouffa le journaliste, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette réaction de la part de Ran Mao. Vous jouez un rôle dedans, non ?

- Non, fit remarquer tristement Lau. Moi, je joue un rôle. Elle, elle joue les potiches, c'est différent.

- Mon rôle consiste à rester assise sur ses genoux, exhiber mes minijupes et me bagarrer contre des adversaires deux fois plus gros que moi, confirma l'actrice. On m'appelait Madame Fanservice, sur le tournage. Ça a peut-être fait hurler les féministes mais en fait, c'est surtout une façon de montrer comment Lau traite les femmes en général.

- Dans l'épisode sur glace, il présente un nu à un concours de sculpture, ce qui était totalement inconcevable pour l'époque ! confirma l'acteur. Il se fait passer pour un idiot pour endormir la méfiance et agir plus à son aise. Oh, et il trouve très drôle de jouer au pion qui se rebelle.

- Je vois, énonça Jojo. Y'a-t-il une scène qui vous a marqués en particulier ?

- Vous voyez la scène flashback avec Tchouang-Tseu qui rêve qu'il était un papillon ? s'enquit Ran Mao.

- Oui. Elle vous a marqués ?

- Non, pas plus qu'une autre, répondit la Chinoise.

Le journaliste se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que Lau reprenait la parole.

- Moi non plus, elle ne m'a pas du tout marqué. On a tourné devant un fond bleu et ensuite, les techniciens ont ajouté les papillons au montage. Ça faisait mal aux yeux tellement c'était beau !

Les deux acteurs éclatèrent de rire sous le regard perplexe de Jojo. Quand ils se furent calmés, Lau s'empressa de s'expliquer :

- Presque toutes les séquences étaient retouchées à la palette graphique. Il fallait que tout soit très beau : les décors, les gens… Les types des retouches ont fait un boulot pas croyable, d'ailleurs. La première scène à être retouchée était celle avec les papillons. En voyant ça, quelqu'un a dit que ça faisait mal aux yeux tellement c'était beau. Après, ils ont recasé cette phrase…

- Si souvent que c'en est devenu lassant, acheva Jojo. C'est pas _Black Butler_, qu'il faut l'appeler, cette série, c'est _Black Perroquet_ !

- La scène sur le bateau ! lança soudain l'actrice.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai été marquée par la scène sur le bateau.

Et elle remonta le bord de sa jupe longue pour découvrir une fine cicatrice qui barrait son mollet. Visiblement, la scène l'avait marquée, à tous les sens du terme.

- J'ai assuré moi-même la scène de combat, expliqua l'actrice. Il fallait donner l'impression d'un déséquilibre équilibré, vous comprenez ? La demoiselle de 1m58 qui ne se laisse absolument pas démonter par un adversaire de 1m86 et qui continue de cogner comme si elle était assurée de gagner à la fin. De toutes les scènes que j'ai tournées, c'est celle que je préfère. Au moins, j'ai l'air un tout petit peu moins potiche que le reste du temps.

- Moi, je déteste cette séquence, fit remarquer l'acteur. On a tourné sur un décor qui bougeait réellement et j'avais un mal de mer pas possible !

- Il était obligé de parler sur un ton très calme parce que c'est dans la nature du personnage, compléta Ran Mao. C'était une vraie torture pour lui parce qu'il avait tout le temps envie de vomir pendant cette scène.

- A côté de ça, ta mutilation pendant la fameuse scène de combat n'a l'air de rien du tout ! ajouta Lau.

Jojo blêmit.

- Une… mutilation ?

- Mon rembourrage s'est déplacé pendant la scène de combat, expliqua l'actrice après un bref regard en direction de sa poitrine, qui semblait nettement plus petite que dans la série. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite et je me demandais pourquoi les gens hurlaient de rire. Sur le plan en question, j'avais l'air d'avoir un sein au niveau du ventre ! Il a fallu tout retourner !

- Ensuite, elle a essayé de faire pression auprès de la production pour pouvoir tourner sans rembourrage, compléta l'acteur. Ils ont refusé. D'autres scènes étaient déjà tournées et pour les raccords, c'aurait été trop difficile.

- Tout ça est d'autant plus absurde qu'en Chine, on considère traditionnellement que les très gros seins, ça n'est pas très beau ! compléta la Chinoise.

- Oh, c'est pas la taille qui compte. Toutes les femmes sont belles, fit remarquer Jojo sans cesser de regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux parce qu'il ne serait pas dit qu'il aurait manqué de respect à une dame aujourd'hui.

- Enfin, si vous voulez une anecdote sur le tournage, le dernier jour, l'équipe qui faisait les repas nous a servi ce qu'ils appelaient un repas chinois. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on mange là-bas mais il n'y a que nous deux qui nous en sommes rendus compte, compléta Lau. Tout le monde à part nous a dit que c'était 'typiquement asiatique' !

- Et… vous avez des projets ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Je tourne actuellement dans une pub pour des vêtements inspirés de la série, annonça Ran Mao. Autrement dit, je vais encore devoir remettre ces mini-jupes !

- Et vous ? demanda le journaliste à Lau.

- C'est une grave question, répondit le Chinois. Les opportunités sont nombreuses, il semble qu'une décision ne devrait en aucun cas être prise à la légère. Ce serait fâcheux.

- Ce sont des opportunités si importantes que ça ? s'enquit Jojo.

- C'est possible. Pouvez-vous répéter la question précédente, s'il vous plait ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

A ce moment-là, Jojo se demanda très sérieusement s'il était un journaliste qui rêvait qu'on l'avait enfermé dans un asile de fou ou un fou interné qui avait rêvé qu'il était journaliste…

_La fin…_

Chapitre suivant : Pluton !


	12. Pluton

Merci pour les commentaires. Et désolée pour le délai, j'ai mis un peu de temps.

Disclaimer : la série ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Pluton_

Quand il entra dans le studio ce jour-là, Jojo se demandait encore à quel genre d'homme il aurait affaire. Après tout, Pluton n'avait pas prononcé une seule réplique de toute la série. Sa prestation s'était certes avérée mémorable mais à peu près aussi bruyante que celle de Harpo Marx.

- Bonjour, dit-il à l'acteur tout en ouvrant des yeux ronds. En effet, celui-ci portait une tenue rouge et or particulièrement voyante.

- Bonjourr, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix marquée d'un fort accent russe. Je ne suis pas en rretarrd, j'espèrre ?

- Non, pas du tout… Jolie veste.

- Oh, celle-ci ? s'exclama Pluton. C'est ma tenue de scène. Je suis acrrobate et contorrsionniste au Cirrque des Etoiles Filantes. Vous connaissez ?

- Heu, malheureusement, je suis assez inculte en matière de cirque, s'excusa Jojo.

- Nous sommes en tourrnée en ce moment-même. J'ai rréussi à me libérrer. Bon, vous avez des questions ?

Jojo acquiesça, s'installa bien confortablement et posa sa première question :

- Bien ! Comment êtes-vous arrivé sur le tournage ?

- Eh bien, à la base, je suis arrtiste de cirrque et pas acteurr, expliqua Pluton. Simplement, la prroduction rrecherrchait quelqu'un qui soit capable de courrirr à quatrre pattes, de se grratter l'orreille avec le pied et de fairre tout ce qu'un chien peut fairre. J'ai passé une audition, je leur ai montrré ce que je sais fairre et une semaine aprrès, ils m'ont rrappelé pour me dirre que j'avais le rrôle !

- Cela devait être assez impressionnant, énonça Jojo.

- Oui. Mais vous savez, j'ai failli rrenoncer en courrs de rroute. J'ai choppé un rrhume à forrce de tourrner prresque nu, vous voyez ? J'ai fini parr les supplier de me laisser porrter des vêtements à l'écrran et comme j'étais le candidat le plus convaincant pour le rrôle du chien, ils me l'ont accorrdé.

- Justement, demanda Jojo. Les scènes de nudité vous posaient-elles problème ?

- A vrrai dire, avoua l'acteur, comme il n'y avait pas de nudité frrontale, on m'a laissé cacher une cerrtaine surrface, si vous voyez ce que je veux dirre. La scène la plus gênante était celle où je devais rretrrouver Angela dans son lit. Je n'avais jamais… enfin, jamais en étant filmé. Il y avait tous ces gens qui rregarrdaient et on me disait : « rrefais-là mais moins crrispé… »

L'acteur rougit et Jojo rougit avec lui. Puis, Pluton chercha longuement ses mots en français et finit par reprendre la parole :

- Quand même, Angela a été trrès cool. Les épisodes de Houndsworth étaient assez difficiles pourr elle parrce qu'elle faisait semblant d'êtrre une méchante qui faisait semblant d'êtrre une gentille. On rrigolait bien ensemble pendant les pauses.

- Vous avez une anecdote, sur le tournage ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Oui, répondit l'acteur en hochant la tête. A l'orrigine, il fallait tourrner une scène où je dois manger de la pâtée pourr chiens à quatrre pattes par terrre. Un des chats de Sebastian arrrive, essaie de se serrvir dans ma gamelle, je le rrepousse, il insiste et Sebastian prrend parrti pour le chat, complètement furrieux. Eh bien, on n'a jamais rréussi à tourrner cette scène !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le chat n'avait tout simplement pas faim, expliqua l'acteur. Ou alorrs il était trrop poli pourr aller manger dans l'assiette d'un autrre. On a essayé avec un autrre chat, ça n'a pas marrché non plus. On a rrenoncé quand c'est devenu vrraiment dangerreux.

- Dangereux ? s'étonna Jojo.

- Oui, l'un des cadrreurs était… comment dit-on ? Malade des chats.

- Allergique, traduisit le journaliste.

- C'est ça, allerrgique. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de prroblèmes avec le chien.

- Ce n'était pas vous, le chien ?

L'acteur ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Si, c'était moi… la moitié du temps ! On a aussi tourrné avec un vrrai chien, surr fond bleu ou en fausse perrspective pourr fairre crroirre qu'il était géant. D'ailleurrs, il y avait trrois chiens, sans compter tous ceux qu'on voit dans les épisodes 7 et 8. C'était une vrraie ménagerrie sur le tourrnage. Enfin, comme les chiens sont les animaux les plus faciles à drresser, cela n'a pas posé trop de prroblèmes.

- Vous vous y connaissez en chiens ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Pas tellement. En rrevanche, j'aime bien les chevaux, d'ailleurrs ma petite copine est écuyèrre. Vous avez peut-êtrre entendu parrler d'elle : son nom de scène, c'est la Grrande Anastasia.

- Je n'y connais rien en matière de cirque, répéta Jojo, tout en prenant intérieurement note d'emmener ses neveux et nièces au spectacle en question.

- Elle fait un numérro de jonglage sur un cheval. C'est trrès trrès imprressionnant à rregarrder. Il faut des mois pourr amener un cheval à se sentirr assez en confiance pourr fairre ça. Mon Anastasia apparraissait à l'orrigine dans une scène en tant que figurrante mais la scène a été coupée au montage.

- Vous avez des prrojets, actuellement ? s'enquit Jojo sans se rendre compte qu'il imitait l'accent de son interlocuteur.

- Mes amis du cirrque et moi prréparrons un numérro spécial pour le grrand festival de Pékin, dans deux ans, annonça l'artiste avec une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Les plus grrands artistes serront là : ceux de Moscou, ceux de Saint-Peterrsbourrg… Ce serra un événement à ne pas rrater !

- De quel numéro s'agit-il ? s'enquit le journaliste, intéressé.

- Ah, ça, je ne peux pas vous le dirre. Ce serra la surrprrise !

- Ce numéro a-t-il un rapport avec votre prestation dans la série ? s'enquit Jojo.

Pluton prit soudain une mine très sérieuse.

-Ecoutez, arrrêtez de me savonner avec ce rrôle. Je suis content de l'avoirr fait mais je ne vais pas jouer les chiens des enferrs jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. D'ailleurrs, à chaque fois que je rrencontrre un jourrnaliste, il me demande de fairre le chien. Au moins, vous, vous n'allez pas fairre ça.

Jojo, qui espérait justement voir Pluton courir à quatre pattes par terre, renonça à sa dernière question.

_La fin…_

Chapitre suivant : les parents de Ciel.


	13. Rachel et Vincent

Disclaimer : aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas un centime avec ça, compris ?

_Rachel et Vincent Phantomhive_

Jojo arriva en retard. Il revenait du jardin public où il jouait avec ses neveux et nièces et ceux-ci l'avaient pressé de questions sur le Cirque des Etoiles Filantes. Il arriva au studio complètement essoufflé, entra en trombe et en s'excusant d'être en retard, et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant uniquement Vincent assis sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il. Votre amie n'est pas là ?

- Elle est souvent en retard, répondit l'acteur, soulagé, qui commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

- Bien ! Si vous le voulez, nous allons commencer sans elle. Parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle.

Vincent allait s'exécuter quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Rachel apparut dans l'embrasure. Son visage prit une expression furieuse quand elle vit que Vincent était prêt à parler.

- Vous alliez commencer sans moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh… non, non ! balbutia Vincent. Entre, à toi l'honneur.

- Parlez-moi un peu de votre rôle, enchaîna le journaliste, un peu intimidé.

- Eh bien, comment dire… Rachel est nulle. C'est la miss parfaite, la jolie fille que tooout le monde aime et qui est adorable avec tooout le monde, qui a un mariage de princesse de contes de fées, et tout ça… En fait, elle a autant de personnalité qu'une huitre. J'avais auditionné pour avoir le rôle de Madam Red mais on me l'a refusé. N'est-ce pas ridicule ?

Jojo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'obtenir un rôle dans une série pareille représentait déjà une grande chance et qu'on pouvait difficilement juger de la personnalité de Rachel puisqu'on la voyait uniquement à travers les yeux de Ciel et d'Angelina, qui l'adoraient tous les deux. Pour tout dire, l'actrice blonde lui faisait un peu peur. Le journaliste se tourna donc vers Vincent, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche dans de vaines tentatives pour prendre la parole.

- On n'apparaît que dans les flashbacks, balbutia enfin l'acteur. Difficile de…

- N'empêche ! coupa l'actrice. Ce côté conte de fées, c'est nul !

- Heu, Rachel, dans les contes de fées, la grande sœur est laide, méchante, et c'est la gentille benjamine qui gagne. Ici, personne ne gagne !

Jojo, qui n'y connaissait rien en contes de fées, reprit la parole :

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée sur le tournage ?

Il connaissait la réponse d'avance. La production, voulant éviter de dépenser trop cher pour des acteurs qu'on voyait à peine, avait fait appel à un ancien mannequin qui ne travaillait plus depuis qu'elle avait dépassé trente ans, âge considéré comme incroyablement vieux dans l'industrie du mannequinat. Rachel, qui ne voulait pas avouer ce genre de choses, répondit qu'elle avait passé des auditions, comme tout le monde.

- Et vous ? s'enquit Jojo en regardant Vincent.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu de la chance. Je suis le grand frère de l'interprète principal, vous savez. Il m'a…

- Vous êtes le frère de Sebastian ? coupa le journaliste, impressionné.

- Oui. On cherchait un acteur qui lui ressemblait, vous voyez. L'histoire laisse entendre que Sebastian a choisi de ressembler physiquement au papa de Ciel le temps de leur contrat. J'avoue que jouer devant des caméras quand on n'est pas acteur professionnel n'est pas très facile mais mon petit frère m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Comment définiriez-vous votre personnage ? s'enquit Jojo.

- Ah… pour moi, c'est un être perturbé qui cache bien son jeu. Il a un certain don pour se faire apprécier. Par exemple, quand il rencontre la jeune Angelina, il lui dit qu'elle a de très beaux cheveux parce qu'il se rend compte qu'elle se croit laide, comme la plupart des ados. A ce moment-là, on a l'impression que Vincent est quelqu'un de gentil. Cependant, à la fin de l'histoire, on apprend qu'il savait depuis le début que la Reine voulait le tuer, lui et toute sa famille, et qu'il n'a alors rien fait pour protéger son fils. N'importe quel père, de surcroit aussi riche que lui, se serait enfui à l'étranger avec sa famille. On se demande ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ou si Tanaka a bien retranscrit ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans son journal.

- Au début de l'histoire, on ne voit jamais sa tête dans les flashbacks, ajouta Rachel. Encore un personnage inconsistant, enfin, presque aussi inconsistant que le mien !

- Y a-t-il une scène qui vous a marqué en particulier ? s'enquit le journaliste.

- Oui, une scène coupée où je vais consoler ma sœur à l'hôpital, quand elle vient de perdre son bébé, lança Rachel. Je vous jure, ils m'ont vraiment transformée en potiche !

- Pour moi, c'est la brève séquence où Ciel découvre que les corps de ses parents ont été cousus ensemble, ajouta Vincent. Les spécialistes des effets spéciaux ont dû nous scanner plusieurs fois et bosser sur l'image pendant des heures. Au final, c'était horriblement impressionnant.

- Parle pour toi ! lança Rachel. Toi, au moins, on t'a demandé de rester assis dans ce fauteuil avec Angela qui montre le résultat à Ciel. Ça te faisait une chose à faire !

Vincent perdit patience :

- Oui, j'ai dû rester dans ce fauteuil deux heures de suite pendant que tous ces gens décidaient de la façon dont ils installeraient les flammes numériques ! Au bout de deux heures, ils ont décidé que tout compte fait, ils feraient la scène avec Angela à la place de Ash et ça m'a fait deux heures de plus sous ces lampes brûlantes ! T'aurait aimé être à ma place ?

Rachel se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Comme personne ne la supplia de revenir, elle revint quelques secondes après, s'assit et s'efforça de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Ce tournage a-t-il changé beaucoup de choses dans votre vie ? s'enquit Jojo, qui craignait la réponse. Comme Rachel restait muette, ce fut Vincent qui prit la parole.

- Je vous l'ai dit, contrairement à mon frère, je ne suis pas acteur. J'ai repris mon métier, prof de dessin dans un collège. Mes élèves me demandent parfois des autographes mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Et… vous n'avez jamais envisagé de devenir acteur professionnel ?

Vincent se mit à rire doucement :

- Moi ? Non ! Je vous dis, j'ai accepté ce rôle pour rendre service à mon petit frère mais j'aime trop mon métier pour vouloir en changer.

- J'ai reçu énormément d'offres, ajouta Rachel avec une moue dépitée. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir.

En tant que journaliste, Jojo possédait un certain don pour deviner quand on lui mentait. Il comprit immédiatement que les offres en question n'équivalaient à rien du tout. Tiens, juste après l'interview de Madam Red, l'agent de celle-ci l'avait rappelé pour lui faire savoir qu'on lui proposait des rôles dans cinq films différents. C'était donc Rachel qui avait des raisons d'envier Angelina dans le monde réel, et pas le contraire ! La vie nous jouait de drôles de tours, parfois…

- Et… parlez-moi un peu de la scène où Ciel est manipulé et croit voir ses parents dans la Bibliothèque des Dieux de la Mort.

- Idem que pour la scène de l'incendie, expliqua Vincent. Quelques lignes de dialogue devant un fond bleu et des heures de boulot pour rajouter le paysage blanc et les plumes à la palette graphique.

- Moi, j'aime bien cette scène, fit remarquer Rachel.

C'était la première fois que l'actrice déclarait qu'elle aime bien quelque chose. Jojo ouvrit des yeux ronds et échangea un regard surpris avec Vincent.

- Vous… aimez bien cette scène ?

- Oui ! Vous avez vu comme mon teint ressort bien sur l'éclairage tamisé juste comme il faut ? Et cette robe, aussi : une merveille. Je l'ai gardée après le tournage. Il m'est même arrivé de faire mes courses avec.

Jojo imagina l'actrice faisant ses courses en robe d'époque victorienne dans un supermarché moderne et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Vous avez dû attirer l'attention, fit-il remarquer.

- Je croyais que tu faisais toutes tes courses par internet, s'étonna Vincent.

- Oui ! Je porte cette robe en faisant mes courses par internet ! Les supermarchés, c'est tellement crasseux ! Vous connaissez ce site qui livre en vingt-neuf minutes avec seulement 50% de majoration ?

Jojo et Vincent s'éclipsèrent discrètement tandis que Rachel parlait du site en question.

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : admirateurs de Rachel, vous avez le droit d'être en colère. Je ne déteste pas ce personnage mais il fallait que je raconte une histoire alors je me suis un peu emballée…

C'est la fin de cette fic à chapitre (sauf si je change d'avis dans six mois ou si vous avez d'autres suggestions et moi du temps). Merci de l'avoir lue et bonne continuation !


	14. Monsieur Tanaka

Ce chapitre a été écrit à la demande de Sans-Reflet. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas regardé les épisodes, je ne garantis pas le résultat…

_Monsieur Tanaka_

Jojo pensait vraiment qu'il ne parlerait jamais à l'acteur qui jouait le rôle de Monsieur Tanaka. En effet, celui-ci était mort pendant le tournage. Cependant, un matin, le journaliste reçut un coup de téléphone de l'épouse de l'acteur, qui demandait à faire l'interview à sa place. Le lendemain, il frappait à la porte de la pièce, le cœur battant.

Une jolie septuagénaire très distinguée se trouvait assise sur le bord d'un fauteuil. Elle se leva et fit une révérence en voyant Jojo :

- Eh bien, voyons ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très gentil, de faire attendre une dame.

- Pardonnez-moi, bredouilla Jojo en s'inclinant. C'était le métro, c'était plus long que ce que je pensais…

- Voyons, dit la dame en faisant signe au journaliste de s'asseoir. Ne vous affolez pas, nous avons tout notre temps. Voulez-vous une réglisse ?

Elle tendait à Jojo une petite boîte de bonbons. Médusé, le journaliste en accepta une et vit la dame déposer près d'elle une photo de son mari. Jojo était certain d'avoir déjà vu cette dame quelque part. Mais où ?

- Je crois que nous pouvons commencer, déclara-t-elle. Avez-vous aimé la série ?

- Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla Jojo. Si je ne me trompe, votre époux était acteur de théâtre, non ?

- Comédien et metteur en scène. Il a étudié au Conservatoire national de Londres et a joué principalement dans des pièces classiques : Shakespeare, Corneille… Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quarante-sept ans : il jouait un figurant dans Macbeth et moi, j'étais l'assistante de la costumière. C'était un de nos premiers rôles à tous les deux. Ah, comme nous étions jeunes !

La dame essuya une larme et Jojo bafouilla :

- C'est une très belle histoire…

- Très belle, en effet ! Nous nous sommes mariés quelques années après. J'ai mis ma carrière entre parenthèses quand nos enfants sont nés et ensuite, je suis montée sur les planches ! D'ailleurs, tous nos enfants font du théâtre. Michael est metteur en scène et Susanna joue Ophélie dans Hamlet, en ce moment. Mon cher époux a fait de la mise en scène, à Paris et à Berlin, aussi. Il a tourné dans quelques films mais est toujours revenu au théâtre.

- Justement, fit remarquer Jojo, comment peut-on passer du théâtre classique anglais à l'adaptation d'un manga japonais ?

- Oh ! dit la dame avec un petit rire, il faut remercier Jennifer, la fille aînée de Michael. Elle a quatorze ans. Un jour, elle a débarqué dans le salon en disant : « Papi, Papi ! j'ai trouvé ton sosie de manga ! » Et c'est vrai qu'il y avait une petite ressemblance. Ensuite, c'est elle qui a contacté la boîte qui s'occupait du tournage. Elle a même menacé de faire la grève de la faim si mon cher époux n'acceptait pas le rôle !

- Laissez-moi deviner, ajouta Jojo. Elle veut devenir actrice ou metteuse en scène ?

- Non, mangaka, répondit la dame. Elle dessine très bien. Vous voulez voir ses dessins ?

Jojo n'osa pas dire qu'il se fichait complètement des dessins de la première gamine venue. Il regarda les croquis en question, avança poliment qu'il les trouvait beaux et revint sur le sujet qui l'intéressait :

- Quel souvenir pensez-vous que votre époux garderait du tournage ?

- Ah, murmura-t-elle, ce fut fort enrichissant pour lui, mais aussi fort éprouvant. Son médecin avait demandé qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont supprimé la scène où il meurt dans l'incendie du manoir…

La dame s'essuya les yeux. Jojo, qui se sentait vraiment gêné, chercha un mouchoir, n'en trouva pas et finit par bégayer :

- Je ne veux pas vous bouleverser. On peut renoncer à cet entretien, vous savez…

- Non ! protesta la dame. Je veux que tout le monde sache quelle personne merveilleuse il a toujours été ! Il se montrait tellement encourageant avec tout le monde sur le plateau : les acteurs, les techniciens… Il faisait profiter tout le monde de son expérience alors qu'il était déjà fatigué, c'était tellement incroyable !

La dame s'essuya de nouveau les yeux. Troublé, Jojo demanda :

- Il s'entendait bien avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Avec tout le monde ! Mais je crois qu'il s'est énormément attaché à Vincent, comme il l'appelait. Lui, c'était ses premiers pas en tant qu'acteur et je crois que ça le gênait un peu. Mon mari l'a beaucoup guidé dans la scène des aveux, c'était adorable.

- Vous savez s'il avait une scène préférée ?

- Oh, eh bien… je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup sa tirade avec l'appareil photo. Il avait même insisté pour que j'apparaisse en photo dans cette séquence. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire « je t'aime. »

- C'est très touchant, en effet, murmura Jojo, qui comprenait enfin où il avait déjà vu la dame.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je crois aussi qu'il aimait bien la séquence où il écrit son journal dans les ruines du manoir. C'est même lui qui en a eu l'idée. Seulement… au milieu du tournage, il a eu une faiblesse pendant son sommeil. Il n'a pas souffert.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Jojo.

- Merci. Mais il ne faut pas être désolé. Il a eu une vie tellement belle !

- Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, énonça Jojo, mais je suppose que tourner un film avec un acteur qui… enfin…

- Oui, murmura la dame. C'est un des scénaristes qui a eu l'idée de cette pirouette scénaristique. Ils ont pris les séquences déjà tournées et ils ont fabriqué un… une espèce de pantin numérique pour boucher les trous. Un Tanaka haut comme trois pommes qui boit du thé en disant « ho, ho, ho. » J'étais contre !

Jojo n'osa pas dire qu'il aimait bien le Tanaka miniature. Pour donner le change, il demanda :

- Et… quel est votre meilleur souvenir sur le tournage ?

- Il y en a deux, en fait, avoua la dame. Le jour de l'enterrement, l'acteur qui joue Vincent m'a apporté une carte que tout le monde sur le plateau avait signée. Des centaines de petits mots gentils, c'était vraiment… vraiment gentil, je ne trouve pas de mots. Le deuxième, c'était le… la menthe, le dernier jour.

- La menthe ? s'étonna Jojo.

- Oui. Mon mari gardait toujours un petit bouquet de menthe sur lui ou dans sa loge. Il disait que l'odeur l'aidait à la fois à se détendre et à se concentrer. Le dernier jour, quand on s'est tous dit au revoir, j'ai senti sa présence, comme si il était tout près de moi, heureux. En même temps, j'ai senti cette odeur de menthe et tout le monde l'a sentie, aussi. Je savais qu'il était avec nous.

Jojo avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était « _mince alors, j'aimerais bien former un couple aussi uni, un jour_. » A grand-peine, il se leva et s'inclina.

- Merci, énonça-t-il. Je crois que nous pouvons nous arrêter là.

- Ce fut un plaisir que d'avoir cet entretien avec vous, conclut la dame.

Jojo hocha la tête et raccompagna l'actrice dehors. Il se sentait ému jusqu'aux larmes et en prenant le métro pour rentrer chez lui, il pensa qu'il n'oublierait pas cet entretien de sitôt.

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : ça peut paraître sinistre mais il arrive réellement que des acteurs meurent au cours d'un tournage, comme Brandon Lee avec _The Crow_. Quant à Richard Harris, le premier acteur à jouer Albus Dumbledore, il a dû être remplacé pour cause de décès dans les films suivants. Oui, je sais, je ne vous apprends rien. Qu'ils reposent en paix.


End file.
